


I Wouldn't Mind

by Vcl_1807



Series: One-Shots [5]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 16:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16432682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vcl_1807/pseuds/Vcl_1807
Summary: This is my first ever song-fic that I've done, hope it's good^^





	I Wouldn't Mind

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever song-fic that I've done, hope it's good^^

It’s 11pm when Jumin arrives back at the penthouse from work; he wasn’t all that productive though. He was still stressed out about the disappearance of his precious cat, Elizabeth the Third, which was a gift from both V and Rika. He was missing errors in paperwork, rereading sentences in documents that he needed to sign, stuff like that, so when he finally got to go home, Jumin was ecstatic. All he wanted to do was sit down with a bottle of wine, some dinner and (Y/N). That’s what he wanted to do but, his plans changed a little.

When Jumin walked in, it was immensely dark, the only light coming from the window that projected the raining city view. It was also quiet. Very, very quiet. At first at least. Once Jumin walk further into the penthouse, the sight before him left him a little confused. It was (Y/N), sitting on the floor with an acoustic guitar. Was she going to play? Jumin took off his shoes and jacket quietly as to not disturb (Y/N) in whatever she was going to do.

After, Jumin walked closer to her so he could hear what she was doing. He sat down behind the couch so she wouldn’t see him spying on her. Jumin was now able to hear (Y/N) more clearly.

“I hope Jumin is doing okay, he seems super stressed out lately because of Elizabeth escaping the penthouse,” she starts, “I just want him to be happy. Just like I have been happy being near him the past couple of days. Is that too much for this world to handle?” (Y/N) stops talking for a moment before she starts to play a beautiful melody on the guitar she was holding. Then, after a moment of just instrumental playing, she starts singing!

 

“Merrily we fall

out of line, out of line

I’d fall anywhere with you

I’m by your side

Swinging in the rain

Humming melodies

We’re not going anywhere until we freeze.”

 

She stops momentarily, taking a deep breath through her nose and exhaling it out her mouth as she looks out the window to the raining scenery. (Y/N) starts playing again, picking up from where she left off, 

“I’m not afraid, anymore

I’m not afraid

Forever is a long time

But I wouldn’t mind spending it by your side

 

Carefully we’ll place for our destiny

You came and you took this heart, and set it free

Every word you write or sing is so warm to me, so warm to me

I’m torn, I’m torn to be right where you are

 

I’m not afraid, anymore

I’m not afraid

Forever is a long time

But I wouldn’t mind spending it by your side

 

Tell me everyday I get to wake up to that smile

I wouldn’t mind it at all

I wouldn’t mind it at all

 

You so know me

Pinch me gently

I can hardly breathe

 

Forever is a long, long time

But I wouldn’t mind spending it by your side

 

Tell me everyday I get to wake up to that smile

I wouldn’t mind it at all

I wouldn’t mind it at all”

 

With that, (Y/N) finishes off the song. Jumin has this small smile gracing his face and is about to get up and compliment her on her singing and playing because it was just so beautiful, but then she suddenly starts talking again, stopping Jumin from uttering a word to her.

“That song, *sigh*, it just specks the current situation and my feelings so well.” She says to herself while continuing to look out the window and watch the rain fall. Jumin is slightly confused at this statement, ‘what does she mean? She mentioned she felt torn, is everything okay with her?’

Jumin makes his first question heard, hoping the second one with be answered in the proses, “How?”

(Y/N) whips her head around to find that Jumin was standing a couple meters away from her. Her expression is one of a shocked and embarrassed one because 1. she did not know Jumin was home and 2. he could have heard her singing. After a moment she realizes Jumin had asked her a question so, she stands up, walks towards him and answers it,

“Well, first off, I’m not afraid of what’s to come next with Elizabeth and Sarah and the party, some things might take longer than others, could take forever; but I wouldn’t mind. Second of all, you took my heart and sent it free with ever word you wrote in the messenger or every phone call we shared together. It all sounded like sweet music to me, sweet enough that I could listen to it for the rest of my life.” Jumin nods his head in understanding, but one thing came to mind his mind that she has yet to explain to him.

“Okay, but, what about all those other things? You know, spending time by my side and waking up to my smile.”

“Because, Jumin, your smile is the best thing I’ve ever seen in my entire life and if I got to see it ever morning, that would be like heaven on earth for me. Also, if something were to take forever, like find Elizabeth and bringing her home and you needed me to keep you company… forever is a long, long time, but I wouldn’t mind spending it by your side.” She answers in the same angelic voice she used to sing the song mere minutes ago. A smile appears on Jumin’s face at the sound of her beautiful singing voice and he caresses her cheeks tenderly.

“Really? So, you’d spend forever with me and not mind at all?” he asks. (Y/N) gives Jumin a small smile, places her hand over his, and replies with,

“I wouldn’t mind, Jumin, I wouldn’t mind at all.”


End file.
